Saviour
by CeruleanBlue18
Summary: Layla is a friend of the group and has grown up with Tamaki but the day has come for her to marry and her parents have picked the perfect guy. Or have they? Can Layla be saved from her cruel fate? OC x Tamaki


Hey there here's another OHSHC one-shot this time Tamaki. Enjoy and review if you want :D - DAOTSB

Saviour - OHSHC

"Onee-chan!"

I had seconds to react as the blur of blonde rushed towards me "Hunny!" I scooped him up into my arms swinging him around laughing.

"Hey Layla, haven't seen you in a while" Hikaru commented crowding around, his brother leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been really busy" I ruffled Kaorus as usual messy hair.

"Onee-chan where did you go?" Hunny gave me a tearful look; my heart almost couldn't take it.

"Aww, I had to help out with the family business"

Kyouya didn't get up but from his smile I could tell he was happy to see me and the ever quiet Mori had snuck up on me to pat my head. Tamaki was the only one who appeared annoyed.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" the twins asked.

"No" Tamaki crossed his arms and sighed "It's not like she's someone special"

"I'm offended" I laughed placing one hand over my chest in mock shock.

"Oh! Oh! Onee-chan I know a secret!"

"Oh really? Will you tell me?" I bent down so Hunny could whisper in my ear.

"Tamaki is only like this because he finds Onee-chan pretty"

I burst out laughing causing Tamaki to glare suspiciously.

"Aww Tamaki I didn't know you felt that way" I winked.

He stared open mouthed for a moment then turned away in a huff.

"So" I took a seat on a chaise lounge "What have I missed?" Tamaki refused to look at me, Hunny sat on my lap and the twins either side of me. "Where's this new member of yours?"

"She's always late" Kyouya shot.

"Haruhi is really nice Onee-chan" Hunny was eating a cheesecake.

I laughed "I couldn't sneak into the club if I tried"

"Your chest is too big" the brothers pointed out staring at it.

"I know that thank you very much!" I pushed their faces away quickly.

Kyouya grinned "What a shame, think of all the money we could have made"

"It's not Onee-chans fault!"

"Yeah Layla can't help being top heavy" Kaoru agreed,

"That's enough out of you!" I shoved a scone into his open mouth.

"Tea?" Mori handed me a china cup.

"Oh peppermint, my favourite. Thank you Mori"

* * *

><p>As we continued to chat Tamaki continued to sulk, I had known the club members for ages. Tamaki the longest, we became best friends at a young age. However I didn't get to see them as much as I liked, I attended another school and was always busy with the family business. The last time I came to visit was well over three months ago, I missed them all terribly.<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" Haruhi rushed into the room then stopped when she noticed me

"Oh.."

"Hello, nice to meet you" I smiled.

It was getting late and I needed to leave but didn't really want to, hanging with the club was so much fun.

"Sorry guys" I examined my watch again "I have to go"

As I stood the others did to "Onee-chan! When are you coming back?"

"Soon" I smiled patting his head.

* * *

><p>After an extended farewell mostly due to Hunny refusing to let go of my leg I finally got outside the doors. Tamaki was stood there frowning; I hadn't even seen him leave.<p>

"Tamaki?"

He turned startled "Oh Layla!"

"What're you doing here?"

"I..um sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

"I find that hard to believe"

Tamaki pouted crossing his arms.

"Don't be like that; I have to run Tam-"

He hugged me quickly "Sorry"

"It's alright Tamaki" I hugged him back "Take care"

* * *

><p>I was picked up by car and when it pulled up outside my home I knew something was up right away. The maids rushed out to me practically dragging me from the vehicle and ushering me into the house. I was tugged this way and that in my room as the maids put me into an extremely extravagant dress with many layers did my hair and applied make up to my face. Then I was led downstairs in a hurried manner, my mother was at the base of the stairs.<p>

"What is going on?"

"Oh dear it's so wonderful! We've finally found him! The man to become your

husband!"

"What?"

"Come along dear" She caught my hand and pulled me into one of our grand rooms, my father was talking to a tall young man who looked a few years older than myself.

"Ah here she is, I present to you my daughter Layla" My father extended his hand for me to come closer and take.

I curtsied to the young man he took my hand and kissed it "What a wonderful flower, just like your parents described" His eyes were a glittering emerald and his hair rich brunette "My name is Mack Venai, it's a pleasure to meet you"

There was something cold in those eyes of his but my parents were already celebrating. It was too soon. I wanted to run away, it was far too soon.

Mack squeezed my hand with a strange smile "I cannot wait until you become mine"

* * *

><p>A week passed without anymore visits from Mack but then as I was getting ready to go meet the club he turned up again.<p>

"Young mistress, Mr. Venai to see you" a maid introduced as he stepped into my room.

"Thank you, that is all" I dismissed the maid with a wave of my hand. "Mr. Venai I had no idea you were coming to visit today"

"My parents have come to meet yours so I joined them for a chance to gaze upon your beauty again"

I paused a moment, his words were sweet but his eyes were so cold, "I'm flattered however I have an important meeting today that I cannot cancel. Maybe we can reschedule?" I had my attention on the bag I was packing.

"Oh this won't take long" he suddenly caught my face with both his hands.

"Mr. Venai?"

He gave me a sly grin before slamming his lips to mine, I immediately resisted scratching at his hands till he let go. I backed away from him a little afraid, he caught my left wrist.

"Don't resist my dear; after all you are mine to do with what I like"

I didn't even think my right hand just moved on its own catching Macks face; in shock he released his hold.

"I'm sorry Mr. Venai I'm afraid I'm late" I quickly grabbed my bag and left feeling his gaze on my back.

At the club I was still a little shaken, it was that look, that cold cold look he had given me.

* * *

><p>"Layla?" Tamakis voice penetrated my thoughts.<p>

"Yes?" I glanced up and put on a smile.

He knelt down in front of me "Is something wrong? You're trembling"

When he put his own hands over mine I noticed for the first time how badly I was shaking the tea in my cup threatened to spill. "I'm fine Tamaki, just a little tired"

He frowned but then patted my head "Okay, how about some coffee? Haruhi brought us some of the commoners stuff" his eyes lit up.

I laughed "Yes please, that sounds lovely"

Watching Haruhi teaching the club members to make coffee was highly amusing, Tamaki ended up sulking in the corner more than once. I couldn't deny I was worried, what if my parents had heard of my disobedience? What if Mack had taken his marriage proposal back? Would they throw my out? Would I tarnish the family name?

"Hey now Layla, let's see a real smile" Tamaki gave me a cup of the coffee.

"Onee-chan! I have that chocolate cake you like!" Hunny rushed over with a slice beaming "I ordered it from England!"

"Thank you, shall we share?" I wouldn't eat the whole thing myself and cake was better shared around.

* * *

><p>Time flew by and I forgot all about my family honour and Mack until the phone call from my mother ordering me home. Had Mack told her?<p>

"Sorry to cut my visit short" I got up dusting my skirt off "There's some urgent business I must attend to at home"

Again when I left the room Tamaki was waiting, he smiled warmly "Layla I know you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" I tried to smile but failed miserably.

To my surprise he caught my chin lightly pulling my face up to meet his "You know you can tell me anything Layla"

At that moment staring into his kind eyes I really wanted to tell him everything but it wouldn't change a thing, I would still be betrothed to Mack. There was no need to get Tamaki involved.

"I know Tamaki, thanks but it's really nothing"

He seemed reluctant to give up but finally let go "Okay, if you're sure"

Tamaki though sometimes he acted a little cold to me really was my best friend; he had stuck with me through thick and thin. I should have been able to tell him anything but not this. Once I told him it would seem so final and I was scared.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern. I appreciate it"

"If you change your mind you know where I am"

"Thank you Tamaki"

* * *

><p>At home Mack was waiting for me my mother was sitting across from him sipping tea.<p>

"Finally, hurry up Layla you don't want to keep Mr. Venai waiting"

I must have looked as confused as I felt because she added "For your date that you arranged earlier"

"Oh of course not mother"

Over the rim of his tea cup Mack gave me a triumphant grin, I ignored him going to my room where the maids were all ready with my clothing for the night. A simple one shoulder black gown with heels and drop earrings. I retreated into my own world as they fussed over me putting my hair up, spraying me with perfume.

Mack. I really didn't want to marry him.

He was at the bottom of the stairs with my mother as I descended he took my hand like the perfect gentleman.

"I promise to have her back at an early hour"

"Nonsense!" My mother waved her hand dismissively "Go out and have fun you two"

"Goodbye mother"

I followed Mack who tugged me along towards the front door resisting the urge to pull away from him and run.

* * *

><p>The restaurant wasn't as busy as I had expected, on my table near a corner I kept my gaze on the window and the windy weather outside. There was no need for me to talk Mack was ordering for me and I couldn't stand to look into his hard eyes.<p>

"You haven't touched your salad"

I didn't move to even look down at the small plate of assorted leaves drizzled with some kind of dressing. "I'm not hungry"

His hand suddenly clamped down over mine crushing my bones painfully "You will eat it!" he demanded.

"Mr. Venai! You're hurting me!" I cried.

"Eat it!" he growled.

With my other shaking hand I picked up my fork and started to do what he asked, the salad tasted of nothing and felt like ash in the back of my throat but I didn't stop till it was all gone.

"Good girl" the painful pressure lifted and instead he caressed his thumb over the bruised bones, some kind of sick reward. But then he noticed my still full wine glass, wine had never agreed with me. The hand squeezed again, I had to stifle a cry as he leaned forward to hiss in my ear.

"I spent my money on good wine for you and you won't even drink it?"

"I can't" I mumbled feebly "It makes me very ill"

I was almost crying at that point the pain in my hand burned, I was worried he had broken something. Mack glared for a while longer but then let up leaning back into his seat. I brought my hand to my chest and cradled it there.

"Waiter bring my fiancée some cranberry juice"

He fixed me with a cold look, so cold I physically shivered.

* * *

><p>"Oww! Mr. Venai! Please!" Mack had brought me back to his house and was dragging me to his room by my injured hand.<p>

"Be quiet!" he ordered pushing me into the room and shutting the doors.

"Mr. Venai it is late I must return home" I started.

He pressed himself up against me snaking his arms around my waist "Oh? I do believe your mother has agreed to let you stay out and play" His breath was hot on my neck as he pushed down the shoulder of my dress "So lets play shall we?"

He chuckled then began trailing kisses down my exposed neck softly at first but then more forceful. His hand moved to the zip on the back of my gown but I pulled away quickly repulsed by having him touch my skin in such a way.

"Come here" he demanded.

"No" I backed away from him.

"You will come here now!"

I shook my head my legs were trembling and so was the rest of me.

"Fine, I'll just come and get you myself"

I ran but wasn't quick enough he caught me by the wrist "We're not finished here" He grabbed my chin roughly pulling my face to his. His eyes travelled all over my face then lower over my body, his lips twisted up at the ends in a grin. "Now where were we?"

He forced his lips onto mine in a crushing kiss whilst his free hand smoothed over my body and under my dress. I struggled and managed to kick him in the shin with my heel he grunted in pain, I wasted no time rushing out the door and down the stairs. To my surprise he didn't follow just stood staring at me as if he had already won.

It only got worse from there on.

* * *

><p>Layla? More tea?" Haruhi sat opposite me on a plush sofa.<p>

"Oh, yes please" It had been another few months before I had been able to visit the club my one hand was heavily bandaged, a nasty fall I told the group. Typical clumsy me.

The other members were wrapped up in a meeting leaving Haruhi to keep me company for a while. We chatted about the normal things but I soon got lost in my own thoughts. Suddenly Haruhi was right in front of me holding onto my tea cup.

"You're shaking, it's spilling"

"Oh! Sorry!" I let her have the cup and she returned it to the tea tray.

"You look tired"

"No I'm fine"

"It's okay Layla; just lie down for a bit"

Eventually I relented and lay down on the chaise lounge, Haruhi brought me a blanket. With the muffled sound of voices conversing and the sweet scent of flowers in the air I soon fell deep asleep.

* * *

><p>"No!..No!..Stop!..Please!" I snapped awake meeting Tamakis terrified azure eyes.<p>

"Layla?" he gasped.

I tired to say something but I couldn't form any words, my lip was quivering uncontrollably. I jumped when I felt his hand on my cheek but then relaxed and leaned into his touch. Shutting my eyes I was aware of the tears dripping down my face, Tamaki wiped them away.

"Layla"

When the sobbing started Tamaki didn't hesitate to bring me to him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Layla, what happened to you? What happened?" he rocked me back and forth gently, I clutched his shirt in my hands tightly. His touch was so warm, so kind.

When I had calmed down I pulled back "I'm sorry, I have to go" I got to my feet well aware my legs were shaking under me.

"Layla"

"Thank you Tamaki but I really have to leave" I tried to smile but a tear rolled down my cheek onto the floor.

Tamaki was in front of me in seconds staring deeply into my eyes, the sadness I saw in his tugged at my heart. "Ta-"

His kiss cut me off stealing my breath away, so soft and gentle. I wanted to return it, to stay here. To stay with Tamaki. But that wasn't possible.

There was another, the one I had to marry and I couldn't do anything to change that. I broke away from him.

"Tamaki…I'm engaged" I ran as fast as I could, away from the man I wanted to share my life with. Away from the sadness in his face.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home I had calmed down a lot, you could no longer tell I had been crying. I didn't want to show Mack any weakness. I knew he would be there waiting.<p>

"Darling" Mother came to meet me at the door as the maids took my coat and shoes.

"Mother" I replied politely.

"Well come on" she took my hand "Mr. Venai is in the portrait room"

I knew it; there was no way he wouldn't have been here.

"Mr. Venai wants to take you out to the opera tonight isn't that wonderful?"

"Mother I'm afraid I don't feel too well may I retire to my room instead?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous child! You're going out with Mr. Venai!"

I was shown into the portrait room where Mack was examining the painting of me from last year; he gave me one of his usual cold smiles.

"Good evening" he greeted.

"Good evening Mr. Venai"

"Well didn't your mother tell you? I wish to take you to the opera tonight, go and get ready"

I hesitated I wanted to tell him no but I knew mother was just outside the door. "Yes, I shall be down in a moment"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car next to Mack I held back a shiver of repulsion to wave at my mother the bangles on my wrist jingling. The window slid shut and I felt Macks hand creeping around my shoulder, the maids had picked out a vibrant scarlet strapless gown studded with jewels and sequins.<p>

He licked the base of my neck then kissed the same spot "You look amazing tonight"

I shifted away from him but he just pulled me in again.

"Now now, don't be shy. Your mother isn't expecting you back tonight"

I couldn't hold my shiver back that time; he smirked and placed another kiss to my neck.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Venai I want to go home" I complained as the car drew up at his house.<p>

Mack pulled me from it and headed inside ignoring the fact I was stumbling in my high heels. "I told you, you're not going home tonight" he practically dragged me up the stairs and into his room. He kicked the doors shut and locked them with a key.

"Don't want you running away again" he smirked.

"Mr. Venai! Please I want to leave!" I cried.

He grabbed my chin "You'll be going no where, now be a good girl and wait for me"

He let go moving into the bathroom leaving me alone in a panicky state, there was no escape. I could hear Mack getting un changed in the bathroom and cold fear crept up my spine. Oh God. Oh God. I started to tremble eyes darting around the room, I had to get away.

My phone rang and I snatched it up almost sobbing with relief when I saw it was Tamaki. "Tamaki you have to help me!"

"Layla? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"It's Mack! I'm-"

The phone was snatched from me and thrown across the room where it hit a wall and broke into pieces.

Mack caught my chin "I really hate that little club of yours, you won't be seeing them again"

"But!"

"Don't argue with me! You will do as I say!"

He pushed me onto the bed and quickly pinned me to it, I tried to shove him away.

"Mr. Venai! Get off me!"

He had stripped down to just his boxers, he pressed himself to me and grinned. Switching his hold so one hand held both my wrists he began to remove my shoes.

"Stop!" I cried struggling against his hold, trying to scratch and bite.

He tightened his hold till I cried out at the stinging pain "You are mine now, do you understand? You will be my wife" His free hand travelled over my stomach in sweeping caresses "You will bear my children"

He began to peel my dress away all the time kissing my lips and neck, I continued to fight but it was in vain as he continued to overpower me. Tears slipped down my cheeks as my strength gave out and I couldn't fight anymore.

"That's a good girl" he cooed sliding his fingers along the edges of my bra.

I had to do something, anything. I couldn't let him do this. On the bedside table there was a lone vase with a single lily but could I reach it? When I had stopped struggling Mack had loosened his hold on my wrists if I could summon up the energy I could just about snatch it up.

I nodded to myself once then I was up my hands reaching for the cold china, without hesitation I brought it down on Macks head as hard as I could. The vase shattered and Mack slumped over un conscious. I didn't have time to think about what I had done, I had to get out.

The window, it was my only chance. The bedroom was on the second floor but the fall was better than letting Mack do what he wanted to me. My fingers fumbled with the latch slipping a few times before I finally calmed myself enough to open it.

I didn't glance down just leapt, I hit the ground and felt a splintering pain in my left arm. I had to move, biting back my pain I knew there was only one place I could go.

* * *

><p>All the maids fussed around me giving me a blanket and examining my arm.<p>

"We'll have to send her home"

"No!" I grabbed her arm sobbing "Please don't send me home!"

"She will stay as our honoured guest" a male voice interrupted, the maids curtsied and left.

"Oh Layla" his arms were around me in seconds, those warm kind arms.

"Tamaki, I'm scared. I'm so scared" I cried into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're safe here I promise" he soothed stroking my hair gently.

* * *

><p>A doctor was called to tend to my arm; it turned out to be broken in one place. I was also treated for trauma and shock, Tamaki held my hand the entire time squeezing it gently when the tears fell or I flinched. Reliving the event was awful but he got me through it with his warm touch and kind words.<p>

That night he held me to him tightly as he slept.

* * *

><p>Working for the club was so much fun; my arm had almost healed so I was helping make the tea.<p>

"Hey! You shouldn't be carrying that!" Tamaki scolded as I went past him with a tray.

I was about to tell him to stop worrying when the loud bang of the doors being thrown open echoed around the room. We weren't open yet so no one except club members should be coming in and none of them would open the doors like that.

I froze and dropped the tray sending china everywhere, standing in the doorway was Mack. I stared at him a few moments before the trembling set in; I still hadn't completely gotten over what he did to me.

He stormed into the room anger etched into his features, how had he gotten in? I was closest to the doors and even though Tamaki was running over yelling at me to move I was stuck to the spot.

Macks hand grabbed my arm painfully tight "So this is where you disappeared to!"

"Mr. Venai! I suggest you let her go!" Tamaki glared straightening to his full height standing beside me.

Mack laughed "Let go of my own fiancée? I think not, she's coming with me and this time she won't run away"

Tamaki growled in the back of his throat "Ever think about why she did?"

Mack tugged my arm making me fall towards him "Yeah, she's a disobedient bitch. That's why"

Tamaki freed me from his hold before planting a punch to his face that sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Mr. Venai I'll think you'll find that Layla is not your fiancée anymore, she's mine. Her parents know what you did and were only too happy to reject your offer and accept mine. There's nothing for you here so leave.

Mack laughed getting up and wiping the blood from his lower lip. "You think I care? I'll take her anyway. I'll take her so far away you'll never find her"

Tamaki clenched his fists "You won't touch her ever again"

The rest of the club surrounded him he backed away but they seized him up as he struggled and swore.

"We'll take it from here" Kyouya indicated for them to remove Mack from the room.

When they had gone Tamaki lifted me up into a chair sitting me across his lap.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked as he checked my arm ignoring his own pain.

Tamaki smiled wrapping his arms around me tightly "Of course I did" He kissed the top of my head gently. "So would you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I flung my arms around him.

"Layla are you crying?"

"These are happy tears" I sniffled.

He pulled me closer "Good, I love you"

"I love you too Tamaki"

Welp there you go, what did you think? Cookies for all xD - DAOTSB


End file.
